The disclosed technology regards a system for separating particulate matter suspended in water into filtrate water and residue cake, useful in industrial operations with significant slurry waste. The disclosed technology further regards a method for dewatering waste slurry into filtrate water and residue cake for re-use or disposal.
Presently slurry waste produced in industrial applications dewatered by means of a filter bed, removing water from the slurry using gravity. This process takes a significant amount of space and time, and does not effectively dewater the slurry or produce a clean water stream for reuse in the industrial application. Therefore, there is a need to effectively and efficiently dewater the slurry, using an efficient and space-saving system, to quickly produce clean water that can be reused in the industrial application, and dewatered slurry that can be reused, treated or effectively disposed of.